Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V: Shattered Dimensions
by tigerkim1027
Summary: 4 Dimensions. 4 Selfless heroes. 4 counterparts. Every world always have their own dimensions and spawned their own population. But what if the worlds were in danger? Join the Yu counterparts on this adventure to stop evil and restore peace to the 4 dimensions. (Trailers first then the real story will begin.)
1. Trailer 1

**Hey guys. This was something that came up to my mind when I first played Spiderman Shattered Dimensions. There are 4 dimensions and share some similarities. Although I'm still thinking of how I should make a plot for this, I decided to make 3 trailers just like the game originally did. So without further ado, here's the first trailer.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Spiderman. They belong to their respectful owners, Konami and Marvel.**

 **Trailer 1: Amazing and Noir**

In the dark night of Heartland City, we see a young man with purple and black hair wearing a black trench coat and long pants along with piercing grey eyes. He looks out to the distance from a rooftop. His name, Yuto. "The monsters are always with us." Yuto jumps down and runs around the alleyways. "But there will always be heroes to fight!" Yuto summons Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon against a bunch henchmen as they are knocked unconscious.

"Every night. I'm gonna be out here." Yuto arrives from another rooftop and watches the henchmen from a small distance. "Leaving the mark of rebellion." Yuto knocks out every henchmen with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. As Yuto is shown in the light, the scene changes. "But somehow I know..."

"I'm not the only one." Yuto and Yuya say simultaneously.

 _ **Yuya - Amazing**_

Yuya rides on Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon across Maiami City and duels the LDS elite duelists. Gen Ankokuji stands in his way and prepares to duel. Odd-Eyes blasts Shaman Battleguard.

 _ **Yuto - Noir**_

Yuto walks in a burning building. Scene changes to Yuto beating down some hacked Lillybots and mind controlled henchmen of Vetrix. Dark Rebellion dashes ahead and stabs some monsters.

 _ **Two Worlds Are Known**_

Yuya looking out in the distance with his goggles on. Yuto sneaking around.

 _ **Two More Will Be Revealed**_

A silhouette of a futuristic city and a white dragon is seen as the mirrors break.

 _ **Be the first to see the Next Dimension revealed**_

 **And that's done! I know this is very short but I'm not good with this kind of stuff. But what can I do about it? Anyways the next dimension to be revealed will come in three days. See ya folks! Because the fun has only just begun!**


	2. Trailer 2

**Trailer 2: 2099**

The scene opens with a subway train in the middle of the night in Heartland with Yuto watching from the distance. "Each dimension..."

Scene changes to Yuya landing on his Odd-Eyes. "Holds it's own selfless hero."

Yuto runs in the night at an unpopulated amusement park. "And it's own heartless villains."

Yuya and Yuto fight their own respective villains.

Scene changes to a futuristic city and a young man in white motorcycle suit and helmet on a Duel Runner. "This...is mine." Duel Runner skids to a halt.

 _ **Yugo - 2099**_

Yugo rev's up his vehicle and being chased by Sector Security. Scene changes to Yugo turbo dueling against Sergey. Yugo attacks with Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.

 _ **Three Worlds Are Known**_

Yuya, Yuto and Yugo walk ahead with their dragons. Yuya and Odd-Eyes smash some Battleguards and their duelists. Yuto sneaks up and beats down a henchmen knocking him unconscious. Yugo rushes past and beats some Security guards.

"We all face our fair share of evil."

 _ **One More Will Be Revealed**_

"And it's not over yet." Villains fight back against the Yu counterparts. A glimpse of an island full of duelists in blue clothing and masks fight against a purple silhouette of a dragon.

 _ **Be the first to see last dimension revealed**_

 **Okay so I decided that this would come in three days but I say screw it and just get it over with. So now that Yugo has been revealed, Yuri will join until I find out more about Starve Venom Fusion Dragon so without further ado, see ya folks because the fun has only just begun!**


	3. Trailer 3

**It's now time for Yuri's trailer to begin! Since Konami is pissing me off, I say screw it and just go for Starve Venom even though the effect hasn't been revealed yet. Remember that I don't own anything. Enjoy.**

 **Trailer 3:**

Yuya arrives to the scene on Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

 _ **Yuya - Amazing**_

Yuya fights back against Battleguard monsters with Odd-Eyes.

Yuto arrives at a dock port.

 _ **Yuto - Noir**_

Yuto runs on rooftops and a silhouette of Dr. Faker is seen transforming. Yuto beats some henchmen with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon at his side.

Yugo drives his Duel Runner around the Synchro City.

 _ **Yugo - 2099**_

Yugo accelerates and attacks with Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.

Scene changes to the hallways of a school on an island. The hallway doors break and out came Brron, Mad King of Dark World screeching.

"I guess that's my cue." The camera turned to Yuri.

 _ **Yuri - Ultimate**_

Yuri gets held down by Dark World monsters but summon Starve Venom Fusion Dragon to get them off. Scene changes to Yuri beating up some Rogue Obelisk Force duelists.

 _ **All Are Known**_

All four Yu counterparts standing together.

 _ **All Are Needed**_

Scene changes rapidly of each counterpart in their own dimensions.

All four Yu's look at the camera in their own dimensions.


	4. Final Trailer

**Just so you guys know, this will be the last trailer and then I'll go into the prologue right after. Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Final Trailer:**

Yuto rides Dark Rebellion after the crooks.

Yuya duels with Odd-Eyes on his side.

Yugo rides away from Sector Security with Clear Wing.

Yuri looks with Starve Venom.

Yuya breaks the tablet.

 _ **Yuto - Noir**_

"I am Stealth." Yuto sneaks behind a crook and knocks him unconsious.

 _ **Yugo - 2099**_

"I am Speed." Yugo accelerates after Jack Atlas and beats down some Sector Security guys.

 _ **Yuya - Amazing**_

"I am Agility." Yuya uses his athletic skills to dodge some Battleguard traps. Yuya then beats down Battleguard monsters.

 _ **Yuri - Ultimate**_

"I am Power." Yuri unleashes Starve Venom and beats down rogue Oblelisk Force duelists.

"I am..." All counterparts said.

"Yuya. Yuto. Yugo. Yuri." They all said.

Gen approaches Yuya and attacks with Battlguard Shaman and King while Yuya defends with Odd-Eyes. Quattro sends out Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder against Dark Rebellion. Yugo pursues Sergey alongside with Clear Wing. Yuri approaches Brron and faces his army of Dark World monsters.

The scenes change rapidly of each counterpart.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: Shattered Dimensions**


	5. Prologue

**Prologue:**

 _Hello, readers! Yes, I'm talking to you. My name is Yusho Sakaki! You may now me as the greatest performer in this world but there is more to...our worlds than you think. Few people, including myself, believed that there are other dimensions that correspond to our own world although there is no proof of this and that no one bothers to know but...it's true. There are 4 dimensions in total. 3 others world apart from us. Standard. Fusion. Synchro. And Xyz. 4 worlds named after our summoning methods._

 _A long time ago, our dimensions were once one world until an evil entity named Zarc unleashed a fury of destruction across the land that killed millions. That was until 4 people, 4 twin brothers, came into the fray and fought against this entity and sealed him in a small prison called, the Tablet of Order and Chaos. After this entity was sealed, the 4 brothers knew that one day Zarc will break the seal and unleash his wrath. It was decided between these 4 brothers that they were to separate our one world into 4 dimensions and that the Tablet would be split into four pieces and buried in those dimensions, never to be found. And until the time when the threat of Zarc's wrath of destruction will come in hand, a dimensional watcher will come to the reincarnated brothers after thousands of years come to pass._

 _10,000 years have already passed and the world has been at peace...until this very day._

A masked man in a black spandex outfit and wearing a backpack sneaked around the roof of a museum and placed a device on the window and activating it. The man opened the window as no alarm came on as he threw down a rope to the floor and climbed down. As he landed his feet to the ground, he took a flashlight out of his bag and lit it at the artifact. As he searched the artifacts, he looked at one particular artifact, a broken piece of something, and walked to it.

"This is it." The man took out 3 other pieces from his bag. "The Tablet of Order and Chaos." The man said as he removed the glass casing of the broken piece and was about to grab it until a spotlight shined above him. "GAH! What the-!?"

A shadowed figure swung from the open window while holding onto a snake with the characteristics of a whip and wearing performance clothing. The figure kicked the masked man away from the 4 pieces and landed on the ground while the whip snake disappeared and went back into a blank card, in the figure's hand, with the picture in it reforming. Another set of spotlights turned on toward the figure as it revealed to be a young boy around the age of 14 with red and green hair that's shaped like a tomato and crimson red eyes. He wears a blue pendent with wings on his neck, goggles covering his eyes with orange lenses and one of them has a blue star embedded on it, a red t-shirt along with a white jacket on his shoulders and flows like a cape, green long pants, and red boots with wheels on the opposite sides of both shoes.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Bad Guy. But..." The boy turned around to face the masked man. "I'm afraid I can't allow you to leave the show just yet!"

The masked man pulled out a card and out of it came fireballs that were shot at the boy as he pulled out another card. "Nah uh uh! I'm afraid that there are no fireballs allowed! Come forth, Performapal Hip Hippo!" The boy shouted as a pink hippo wearing performing clothes appeared from a puff of smoke and the boy quickly hopped on and dodged the fireballs.

The man kept firing fireballs while getting close to the tablet until a glitter of green light shined from the 4 pieces as they started floating and combining together. The man turned his attention to the tablet in shock. "The Tablet!" He ran for the tablet and held it.

"Hey, Mr. Bad Guy!" The masked man's attention turned to the boy. "That's museum property and I would kindly ask you to put that away." The boy kindly said.

"Never! The Tablet is complete! And this world will be mine!" The man held the Tablet high as it shone brightly forcing the boy off the hippo and back on the ground. "GAH! Oof!" The boy landed on the ground with the hippo disappearing and going back into its card.

"You can't stop me! I've been across dimensions and spent years waiting for this moment! This entire world is doomed! Hahahahaha!" The man laughed like a maniac.

The boy stood up and smiled. "Not yet! The fun has only just begun!" The boy said pointing his finger. "Here I go! I, using the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, set the Pendulum Scale!" The boy chanted holding up two cards that were half dinted-orange and green. 2 columns of blue light appear between him and in them were Stargazer with the number 1 below and Timegazer with number 8 below. As they stopped mid-air, a giant pendulum of the boy's pendent appeared.

"Those two spellcasters...No! It can't be!" The masked man yelled.

"Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!" The boy chanted as 3 lights shot out of a blue portal.

"Appear, my two assistants! Performapal Partnaga! Performapal Drummerilla! And finally, the main star of the show! The dragon with wondrous and dichromatic eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" A snake with a glove waving at the end of its tail and wearing a performing outfit along with a gorilla with a chest made of drums and cymbals on its shoulders wearing a performing outfit appeared between the boy. And behind him was a red dragon with odd colored eyes of red and green, a scaly long tail, small arms like a T-rex, and two oddly-curved structures on it's back instead of wings with two green orbs on the left and a red orb on the right as it roared proudly.

"Pendulum Summon. There's no doubt about it. That's..." The boy smiled and lifted his goggles off his eyes and on his head. "Yuya Sakaki. The best Entertainer in this dimension." The masked man finished.

"Now, let's get this show on the road! Do your thing, Partnaga!" The snake hissed with a smile as it slithered around Drummerilla and the tail end grabbed Odd-Eyes' back structure as the dragon gave off a red aura. "Let's go! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! With your wondrous and dichromatic eyes, lay everything you see to waste!" The red dragon ran and jumped 20 feet high while charging up a red flame from its mouth. "Spiral Strike Burst!" The red dragon fired the red flame from its mouth at the masked man but he used the assembled tablet to block it. The attack hit the tablet, breaking it into 17 pieces as the fragments glowed green as they were sent away.

"Whoa! What was that?" Yuya wondered putting his arms down to see that the masked man disappeared.

"Okay. Can someone tell me what just happened?" Yuya asked as his monsters were sent back into their cards. As if on cue, a woman with blue hair and blue eyes and wearing a red spandex outfit and a gem on the chest appeared as a hologram.

"Yuya Sakaki!" The woman yelled which Yuya whelped and turned around. "You are needed as of now."

"And...who are you?" Yuya asked. "My name is of no importance but in the meantime, you can call me "The Watcher"." The woman answered.

"The Watcher? Not much of a name but that's fine. So...since I have no I idea what's going on here, you mind filling me in?" Yuya requested.

"That is why I am here. I am here to warn you of a great danger. The artifact called "The Tablet of Order and Chaos" is of the most dangerous artifacts and you...shattered it." The Watcher said.

"Yea...sorry about that. Guess they don't make tablets like they used to, huh?" Yuya joked.

"You do not understand the situation. The Tablet is a sealed prison to an ancient deity that threatened to destroy our world, 10,000 years ago." The Watcher explained as she created an image bubble between themselves to show an ancient past.

"Long ago, there was a time when Duel Monsters and humans lived together in coexistence and our worlds were once one. Until one day, a deity known by the name of Zarc, suddenly appeared in the world without warning. With his terrifying power, he destroyed most of the Earth and almost all hope was lost. Until 4 brave twins brothers appeared and stood against his reign of terror with their own dragons. The battle was fierce and many lives, who aided the brothers, were lost until the deity was defeated. After the deity was defeated, the brothers sealed Zarc away in the Tablet of Order and Chaos but then...they knew that Zarc would one day be released from his prison. So in order seal Zarc away, the brothers decided to split the Tablet in four and divide the world into 4 dimensions. Standard. Fusion. Synchro. And Xyz." The Watcher explained the entire story with the image bubble popping.

"Wait what? You mean to tell me that our worlds were once one before?" Yuya asked.

"Yes. But now, the pieces that you shattered have crossed towards other dimensions, including...this world." The Watcher showed images of 3 other worlds.

"A peaceful city at day but at night, a city filled with criminals lurking around." Heartland City was shown at daylight with people enjoying themselves and then at dark, a young boy with piercing grey eyes, spiked up hair of black and purple that's sweeped forward to his right, wears a ragged black cape like garment, a dull-green formal shirt with a black tie, long dark blue pants, and black boot-like shoes, was shown on a rooftop as he looked out on patrol.

"A city with somewhat technical advances but almost similar in this dimension." Domino City was shown as another young boy with purple eyes, two-toned, uniformly violet with pink underneath hair, wears an officer's uniform of sorts, consisting of a purple and light blue waistcoat, pink cravat, a two-part cape of red and purple coat, a purple abbreviated coat with thick cuffs and gold shoulder bands with an amber-colored setting, fastened at the collar bone, and light blue pants tucked into silver-tinted leather boots, standing at a boat port looking out the ocean.

"And a city divided between the rich and poor with highly advanced technology." Neo Domino City was shown as the last boy with greenish-blue eyes, dual colored hair of yellow bangs swept to his right and blue in the back, wears a white jacket with red borders and yellow stripes on the sleeves, along with a white jumpsuit that has red, blue, and yellow stripes that meet in the center in a chevron pattern, white gloves, shoulder, elbow and knee pads, and white, red, and gray boots standing on the top of a green hill looking out the city.

"T-They have...the same face as me? But how?" Yuya wondered.

"Focus! This is important to you and to them. I require the help of you AND these three other counterparts of you. The ancient reincarnations of these counterparts whose dimensions the Tablets fell." The Watcher explained.

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down! Other realities? Ancient reincarnations?" Yuya asked.

"Yes. You 4 are the reincarnations of the 4 brothers that stopped Zarc in his reign of terror 10,000 years ago. I have already explained our dire situation to these three other counterparts of you. They will be your allies during this quest." Th Watcher said.

"Well. This is a lot to to take in. But it's nice to know that I have others to count on!" Yuya said.

"Indeed. You must gather all of the fragments of the Tablet before they fall into the wrong hands or else. Our world...along with theirs will utterly...be destroyed." The woman harshly said.

"Yeah. Right. No pressure or anything." Yuya finished as the hologram ended and he summoned Whip Snake and swung out the window he entered from.

* * *

 _The next day_

The sun was shining in the city of Paradise City with Yuya riding his hippo and jumping off rooftops with his device on his arm tracking the location of a fragment. Yuya stopped at a rooftop. "Let's get started! These neighborhoods are gonna friendly themselves." Yuya said.

"If you follow the location of the fragment on your Duel Disk, then you will have no problem in finding the fragment and there will be times when I will assist you." The Watcher explained.

"Who am I to refuse a lovely lady? Let's get this show on the road!" Yuya said as his hippo started running to the nearest location. As he jumped across rooftops, he stopped and looked at his disk which indicated a fragment on a tall building in which his hippo cannot hope to jump to from the building they're on. "Hmm. So the fragment is on the top of that building? No problem!" Yuya's hippo went back into it's card and in it's place came out cat dressed in performing outfit with a trampoline on it's back

"Okay, Trampolynx! Let's see of this jump is enough!" Yuya started jump on the trampoline a few times until he landed down long enough for Yuya to jump. "Yee-haw!" Yuya shouted as he jumped high over the high building and landed gracefully. "Thank you ladies and gentlemen." Yuya said to himself as he caught sight of the fragment and grabbed it. "Hey, look what I found."

"Excellent work. A job well done. To think that your acrobatic skills and monsters helped you into reaching this building is most impressive. Now to move on to the next counterpart." The Watcher said.

* * *

Fusion Dimension

"And now it's your turn to retrieve the next fragment, Yuri." The watcher said to the purple suited boy sitting on the top of a small building near Domino City's water supply station. "Heh? So it's my turn to make a debut now? Well then, let's get going." Yuri jumped from the building and into the station.

Yuri looks around until a beeping was heard from his disk indicating another fragment close by. Yuri looked up from his disk and saw a flash of light in the distance. "There's our little fragment." Yuri said until he looked around the area. "Only problem is...how to get across?"

"I'm sure with your training that you received from Duel Academy, you can assess the situation and find a way to get across to the fragment." The Watcher suggested.

"Heh! That's what I was gonna do." Yuri answered back as he looked around and calculated until he smirked. "Got it." Yuri ran and jumped far to a nearby wall and then wall jumped to a platform and kept going until he reached the end. Yuri landed near the fragment and grabbed it. "They're all gonna be this easy to find, right?"

"No." The Watcher simply answered. "Ah, son of a-" Yuri grunted.

"But now, I must turn my consciousness to another counterpart. And to..."

* * *

Synchro Dimension

"Yugo. The third counterpart of the Neo Domino City of the Synchro Dimension." The watcher said at the boy wearing the white jumpsuit. "That's me! Ready to save the universe and lookin' good while doing it." Yugo answered standing in front of a Private Property area.

"The next fragment is close. Just ahead, in fact!" The Watcher pointed out.

"I'm on it! Gotta watch out though. This area is property of Public Security Maintenance Bureau, and that means Sector Security will be everywhere." Yugo stated while looking around.

"And what exactly...is Sector Security?" The Watcher asked. "The police owned by the Maintenance Bureau. And I'm not sure which is more corrupt!" Yugo replied as he started advancing toward the door until he heard sirens and four Security cars arrived at the scene. "Oh, speak of the devil. Here comes Sector Security."

"Many enemies will try to stop you from collecting fragments. You must defeat them in combat." The Watcher said.

"Oh, tell me about it. I try to defeat them in poker. Didn't go so well." Yugo joked as an officer came out of his card with a baton in hand. "This one looks easy. Try a light attack." The Watcher suggested.

Yugo pulled a card out from his disk. "Come on out, Speedroid Pachingo-kart!" A machine that looked like a go-kart appeared and shot a red ball and knocked the officer out.

"Here comes another! Perhaps a monster with a stronger attack?" The Watcher suggested. "Alright!"

Another officer came out from the same car with a longer baton and ran toward Yugo as he pulled another card. "Come, Speedroid Kendama!" Another machine with a blue color scheme and a pointy weapon appeared as he grabbed hold of the grip and slashed the officer away. "Ah yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Yugo cheered.

"No need to celebrate yet! Here comes another!" Watcher warned Yugo as two more came out from the 2nd card. Yugo pulled out another card. "Come, Speedroid Razorang!" A machine with the characteristics of a boomerang appeared and transformed into an actual boomerang as Yugo grabbed it. "Take this!" Yugo threw it at the two officers and knocked them out as the boomerang came back and caught it.

"Now, try to grab your enemy." Watcher suggested. Another officer came out of the third car as Yugo pulled out another card. "Lets get to it, Speedroid Double Yo-Yo!" A machine came out holding two yo-yo's and attached to Yugo's back. "C'mere you!" Yugo rolled a yo-yo and grabbed an officer as he pulled him back and threw him toward a building. Realizing his mistake, he tried to save him only to see that he disappeared. "No! I didn't mean to-! Make him disappear?"

"You didn't. I have saved him from peril and transported him to safety thanks to my psychic powers. But please, try not to be so cavalier next time." Watcher warned Yugo.

"Well, good to know you have my back! Guess...I'll worry about my front." Yugo replied as the last three officers came out of their cars. "Beware, Yugo. Here come the last three." Watcher pointed out. "I've got this." Yugo's four monsters launched their respective attacks and knocked out the last officers.

Yugo's monsters went back to his cards as he advanced toward the fragment. "Ahh...that was a good warm-up. So when do I get a real challenge?" Yugo asked as he grabbed the fragment.

"I fear it will be sooner than you think. And finally, I turn my attention from the Synchro Dimension to a world set in darkness..."

* * *

Xyz Dimension

Yuto was hiding in the shadows inside the train station of Heartland City during midnight. "Say your prayers, punks - because I'm coming for you." Yuto silently said as he looked around. "What have we got here?" Yuto wondered.

"Looks like criminals in this world have already found one of the fragments! They've taken of the station." Watcher stated.

"And this used to be a nice place." Yuto sarcastically said. "Use the shadows to your advantage."

"See if you can subdue these opponent's silently - with stealth attacks." Watcher suggested. "You've read my mind, sister." Yuto replied. "Yes. That's what I do." Watcher stated the obvious.

Yuto tip-toed behind a punk as he grabbed him and pulled him into the shadows before knocking him out. "Those typewriters they're slinging are no joke. Won't last long if they open up on me." Yuto stated.

"Agreed. If an enemy spots you, it is imperative to defeat him quickly or retreat, either in the shadows or in a place that they would never hope to find you in." Watcher suggested.

"Now, use your duel disk to locate the fragment." Yuto activated his duel disk as it vibrated quietly and found it's location. "There! Through that gate!" Watcher pointed out.

Yuto nodded as he looked at the situation. "Alright, there are about 5 other punks walking around here. Let's get some." Yuto muttered to himself as he quietly moved around the shadows while avoiding some lights still on. Yuto pulled out a card. "Here goes! Phantom Knights of Ragged Glove!" A monster that looked like a flaming blue ghost with big and ragged gloves appeared as the ghost handed the gloves to Yuto and putting them on. Yuto gripped the gloves and grabbed two punks before smashing them to each other and knocking them out.

"2 down, 3 more to go." Yuto moved ahead and snuck behind another punk, grabbing him and knocking him out.

"Tch. That guy is blocking the entrance to the gate. Guess I'll try something different." Yuto muttered as the gloves disappeared and he pulled another card. "Let's go, Phantom Knights' Spear." A spear appeared as Yuto held it and threw it at the punk's gun as he run up to him and punched him hard in the face and knocking him out.

"And now for our last customer." Yuto sarcastically said as he moved behind the last punk and pulled him into the shadows before knocking him out.

Atfter that, Yuto walked toward the fragment and grabbed it. "And that's the end of that."

* * *

 _No, Yuto. It's just only the beginning! Across many dimensions, these reincarnated counterparts, in all of their various incarnations, must fight to reassemble the Tablet of Order and Chaos! Not just for the sake of their worlds, but in the fate of every world in every dimension! Good luck, Yuya. Yuto. Yugo. And Yuri. We're all counting on you!_

Scene changes to all the counterparts on rooftops as they all held their own fragment and held it out as the pieces glowed and the three pieces transported back to the Standard Dimension and reassembled to Yuya. Yuya rode his hippo towards the Watcher's place with the reassembled pieces in his hands.

As he arrived, he walked up to the watcher as she looked up. "You've recovered the first quarter of the Tablet. Excellent."

"I've always been good in finding things." Yuya admitted.

"Like moths to a flame, those with evil hearts will be drawn to a piece of Zarc's power inside each fragment, gaining new and frightening powers. So far, you have been unfortunate that none of them have fallen into enemy hands." The Watcher said.

"Why'd you have to go and say THAT? Man, what a jinx!" Yuya said as the tablet glowed and an invisible force was sent to the other fragments.

* * *

The Masked Man's Hideout

"Gah! Useless hunk of nothing! I went through the dimensions to get them...and now they're scattered." The fragment he kept glowed. "Wait. What's this?" The man held the fragment in his two hands as it's power flowed through him. "Ahhh, yes! What power! So this is what Zarc's POWER feels like! No more parlor tricks and sleight of hand!" The man raised his hand and an orb of green light formed. "I am...Leo Akaba!" Leo threw the energy at his window breaking it. "Soon, Zarc's power will be mine!" Leo started levitating as he flew in the heart of Paradise City. "And this is just the beginning! Muhahahahaha!" Leo laughed as he begun his reign of terror.

 **Hey guys! I know that I started this chapter a while ago but I decided that if I watched the series further, I'd see more of what the plot has to offer so sorry for people that have thought about reading this chapter. And for those who have requested me to create their duel request, please wait because I have my own personal problems to take care of. Anyway so this is the prologue and trust me, there will be more to come later on. And I printed this draft for my English teacher to see for extra credit. Hoping to see how this goes in a few days. Anyways, please be sure to Read & Review this chapter. See ya folks because the fun has only just begun!**


End file.
